


《百里挑一/One of the Best》

by GypsyBlue



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: 配对：亨利·卡维尔/本·阿弗莱克（RPS）（斜线有意义）声明：纯属虚构参合志文公开!
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 2005

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：亨利·卡维尔/本·阿弗莱克（RPS）（斜线有意义）  
> 声明：纯属虚构
> 
> 参合志文公开!

“事实上，我不经常来伦敦。”亨利脱掉他的西装外套放到一旁的高脚椅上，回答酒保问题的同时拿起酒保放在他面前的一杯苏格兰威士忌，他告诉酒保他想要点烈酒，而这就是他得到的回答。  
亨利环顾四周，酒吧的面积不大，这个时间，只在角落里的卡座里聚着三四个人，吧台和门口的一大片区域都是空着的。两个金发的女服务生靠在门边交谈，时不时往里瞥一眼。  
他松了松肩膀附近紧张着的肌肉，告诉自己这里暂时很安全。  
在闯进这家小酒吧之前他正被两个狗仔尾随，他们来自两家不同的杂志社，但他们一起蹲在酒店街对面的电话亭里。其中一个在他过马路的时候朝他喊“007”来试图吸引他的注意，但幸运的是亨利忍住了没有回头，不然第二天的小报就会是“‘007’候选者的回头，亨利·卡维尔确认参演”这种一定会让剧组放弃他的头条。作为一个炙手可热的角色的候选者，他最需要做的是保持谨慎，有些剧组不喜欢能轻易被小报抓到衣角的演员。  
但不久以后，当他再一次回到这家酒吧，坐在同一个位置，喝同一杯酒的时候，他却忍不住去想如果他当时回头了，情况会变得怎样不同。如果他当时回头了，小报拍下他，把他送上大标题，也许一切都会不一样。他也许不会走进这条狭窄的街巷，在尽头走进这间酒吧，在吧台边遇见本·阿弗莱克。  
“嘿——你可以把你的，你的外套拿开吗？”一个声音从他背后冒出来，亨利·卡维尔往后看了一眼，一个穿着白衬衫的年轻人。他花了一秒钟上下打量了一下来人，白衬衫显然曾经搭配一件西装外套，他还穿着发亮的皮鞋。  
“当然，很抱歉。”他伸手去拿一旁椅子上的外套，把外套放到自己的腿上，又看了看四周，还是把外套放到了他另一边——右手边的椅子上。当他放好自己的衣服回头的时候，对方已经趴在吧台上喝第一杯波本了。  
美国人，亨利·卡维尔看着他的侧脸，忽然觉得眼熟。对方注意到亨利的目光，转过头来看他，他也上下打量亨利，然后把目光转回到亨利的脸上去，和他对视。  
他就是这么对着他的眼睛说的：“我知道你。”  
亨利低下头看了看自己的杯子，回答他：“是吗？我觉得你也挺眼熟的。”  
“你是狗仔之一吗？那你长得还真不错，你应该考虑去演电影。”他说得很直接，像做了一番推理，但得出一个很主观的评价。  
亨利在明白眼前的这个人并不知道自己是谁之后，记起了面前的人的名字。噢，他怎么会认不出本·阿弗莱克呢，他在酒吧昏暗的灯光下看上去比那些杂志上拍出来的要更加英俊。他想起来伦敦的行李箱底还压着两本最新的杂志，本·阿弗莱克的脸被印在柔软的摸起来像塑料的纸上，画面像是调过了饱和度一样过于鲜艳，这毫无疑问抹掉了很多他面部的细节。  
更重要的也许是，他看上去很年轻，就像个大学刚毕业的新入职实习生——丢掉了实习工作的那一种。  
“告诉我，本·阿弗莱克，一张你的照片——你醉醺醺的照片能卖多少钱？我也许可以考虑一下做你的狗仔。”他只是开个玩笑，想看看本·阿弗莱克到底醉到什么程度，是“我帮你叫一辆出租车”还是“我先走了”的程度。  
“我不知道，”本·阿弗莱克喝下第二杯波本，他咕哝，“我不知道。也许……十万美元？”  
亨利·卡维尔没忍住去想了想用翻盖手机拍出的低像素照片能拿多少稿酬这个问题，他下意识地去拿外套口袋里的手机。翻出那个小小的手机想要回头的时候，他迎面得到的却是来自本·阿弗莱克的一拳头。  
他在那并不专心的一记拳头碰到自己的头部之前握住了本的手，但那显然也吓到了他，上一次他在街头与人动武大概是高中时期了。如果你在家里也有一个参军的哥哥，你一定会试图做个不打架的好男孩的。他的阻拦显然不是很专业，本·阿弗莱克现在醉呼呼地开始往他身上靠过来，这让酒保的处境稍微有些尴尬，他不知道是该把这两个人赶出去，还是让他们冷静下来之后请他们喝两杯酒以示和平。  
“你怎么想？”亨利一边试图把本从半靠在他身上的状态变回正常社交状态，一边问他。  
“现在几点了？”本·阿弗莱克听上去意识不是很清醒。  
“睡觉时间。”亨利·卡维尔回答，替他做了决定，他一侧手臂搀扶着本·阿弗莱克，一侧去拿钱包付款。五分钟之后他们重新暴露到了大街上。秋天的伦敦很冷，亨利·卡维尔下意识地去紧了紧的领口，又忽然意识到他随身戴着一个穿得并不多的人形玩偶。  
做个绅士，他想。于是亨利把自己的外套脱了下来，摇摇晃晃的本·阿弗莱克让他们在街边的这一系列行动显得有些笨拙，但他还是成功把本·阿弗莱克裹了起来。在此期间，好心人亨利用尽了所有办法询问本·阿弗莱克的酒店地址，但也许这之类的防备心是刻在这帮好莱坞演员骨子里面的，亨利什么消息都没得到。  
“你知道吗，算你走运，我不久前拿了一笔片酬，口袋里有钱付一次出租车和一间酒店房间的费用。”他最后放弃了询问，把本·阿弗莱克塞进了出租车。  
本在出租车里忽然清醒了一段时间，他靠着车门看坐在他旁边的亨利，简直要把亨利盯出一个洞来，然后开始在他的衣服口袋里摸来摸去寻找他的手机。  
“我要报警。”本·阿弗莱克说。  
出租车司机通过中央后视镜往后面看了一眼。  
“你还穿着我的外套。”亨利捂住了半边脸。  
“这是我的外套。”本·阿弗莱克坚称，“它穿在我身上呢。”  
亨利把两只手都放到了脸上。  
在市中心的一家酒店门口停下的时候，亨利的工作一下子轻松了许多，服务生来帮他搀扶本·阿弗莱克了，甚至在他们到达酒店房间之前送来了一些燕麦粥。亨利把餐盘留在了套房的客厅，他的经验告诉他这对解酒没什么作用。  
“告诉我，是什么驱使我为你破费订了一间套房？”亨利把本放到床上去。  
后者努力在床上撑起半个身子，露出一个迷迷糊糊的笑，回答他：“也许是因为床不止我一个人睡？”  
“真的只有你一个人睡。”亨利站定，反驳他。  
“你不会真的以为我醉了吧？”本·阿弗莱克说。  
“你不会真的以为，我不知道你醉了吧？”亨利·卡维尔被迫玩了一局文字游戏。  
“我很好，我只是在晚餐的时候喝了一杯威士忌，再加上酒吧里的两杯。我的酒量很好——酒量不好可没办法混下去。所以……我是自愿跟你到这里来的。”本·阿弗莱克疲惫地挥了挥手，解释。  
“你是什么意思？”亨利微微皱眉，“你的意思是，你故意让我带着你，到这家酒店来？”  
“是啊。”躺在床上的那一位倒是大大方方承认了。  
“你甚至不知道我究竟会把你带到哪里去！”亨利压着嗓子喊。  
“这就是有趣的地方！”本几乎是孩子一样地欢呼了起来。  
“我不明白你了，本·阿弗莱克。”他叫了他的全名，他觉得他有权利对他至少表现一点愤怒，至少。  
“叫我本。”本朝他竖起了一根食指。  
亨利·卡维尔为此生了一会闷气，他走出这间套房的卧室，去浴室和客厅都走了一圈，最后站在阳台上吹了五分钟的风，然后走回卧室，坐到本·阿弗莱克躺着的那张床的床脚。  
他憋住了一口气，说：“这就是你？这就是本·阿弗莱克？”  
“你在试图指责我吗？”他出声。  
“我在试图给你这样的行为找一个合理的理由。”亨利辩解。  
“理由就是，是的，我就是这么做了。嘿，你要学着放松一下。年轻人。”本拍了拍床旁边的位置，示意亨利躺下来。  
“恕我直言，你看上去也很年轻。”他躺了下来，这一次不再有抵触情绪了。  
那个夜晚比他们两人想象得要更长一些，从卧室的落地窗望出去能看见金碧辉煌的广场的一角，和停车场里的一排排黑色方块。这里是不是能听见远处传来的一阵人群的欢呼，他们一起等了一会，等来了午夜的第一阵警笛声。  
在此期间他们有一搭没一搭地讲话，聊了很多东西，本·阿弗莱克在这方面并不像一个前辈，就像亨利·卡维尔对他的第一印象一样：他比他想象的要年轻。尽管如此，他在某些话题上依旧会显得有些不耐烦：  
“我不喜欢牵扯进这些屁事里面。那帮人不会照顾好自己，而我也照顾不好我自己。”他用了一个脏词去描述那些乱七八糟的丑闻。  
“但事情不该是这样的。”亨利说。  
“你还太年轻了，精力十足，觉得这些不够烦。”本指出。  
“我二十三岁，而且，你确定你的精力不足不是因为酒精吗？”他似乎也毫不客气。  
“那就是太年轻了，”本坚持，他的坚持其实软绵绵的，并不强硬，这让亨利觉得这并不是一场辩论，这也是他们还能继续谈下去的原因，之一，“你以为年轻，是十六七岁吗，是没有文化，是在大街上对同伴大喊大叫，是吃汉堡不知道收拾餐盒吗？不，你叫什么来着，亨利，对，亨利，年轻就是现在。”  
一阵沉默之后亨利·卡维尔试图辩解：“年轻是你还能做很多事。”  
之后他们心照不宣地开始转移话题，躺在床上懒洋洋的姿势和他们口中所说的长篇大论的话形成了一种奇怪又鲜明的对比。本·阿弗莱克开始对007系列评头论足的时候，亨利·卡维尔伸手拿了一个枕头扔他。  
“好吧，好吧，我真的不是007的粉丝。”本·阿弗莱克抱住那个枕头，又把枕头扔到床底下去。  
“那你是什么系列的粉丝？”亨利好奇地问。  
“你知道这个有什么用？你可以喜欢任何系列——”  
“我很喜欢这些经典角色，原先可能是小说，但是电影能给他们完全不一样的感觉。你想过去演魔戒吗？”亨利又抛出了一个试探性的问题。  
“很好，很好，你以后可以去演一些这些角色，魔戒是什么，嗯，我是说，也许是超人？”本·阿弗莱克开始支支吾吾地转移话题。  
你不需要和他一起坐到电影院里才能对他的电影品味有所了解——和他躺在一张床上帮助也很大；也就是这个时候亨利·卡维尔的大脑才发现他稍微落后了一点儿，他决定适时地转换话题，以保证对话能继续下去。这种感觉很奇妙，你们不想停下来，尽管这不是最合适的时间和最合适的地点。  
之后他们开始畅想未来了，说实话他们都不清楚他们为什么会谈这些不可能发生的话题。他们在谈他们的伦敦行程，对自己在报刊杂志上看到的伦敦做一番描述。亨利·卡维尔在本·阿弗莱克提出去吃热狗之前解释了他一段时间以前曾经游览伦敦，所以他有一定的经验帮助他完成一次伦敦之旅。  
“也许你明天可以在酒店门口等我，你住在哪里？”本·阿弗莱克问。  
“离这里的不远的另一家酒店。你喝醉了，明天你也许不能照平常的时间起床。”亨利·卡维尔指出，他喝下去的那杯威士忌现在也还在他的上腹部引出暖意。  
“别管这个，我能准时到的。”本哑着嗓子保证。  
“你甚至记不清你自己的酒店。”亨利举起手试图掰手指，用数字证明此时的本·阿弗莱克究竟有多醉。  
“但我记得清你，我以后也可以来伦敦找你。”  
亨利笑起来：“那你最好是。”  
他侧过脸去看本·阿弗莱克，对方也侧过脸来看他。他们能模模糊糊看见彼此的轮廓，亨利能看见本的侧脸轮廓，那儿有一圈淡蓝色的光，隐约能看见一颗小小的痣，本看他的样子大概也差不多，模模糊糊的人影。本·阿弗莱克先伸出手来碰他，亨利·卡维尔的另一只手按在了本·阿弗莱克放在他肩膀处的手上，两个人的手都热乎乎的。  
“你有什么想说的吗？”亨利的声音轻轻地问。  
而本·阿弗莱克只是按了按他的肩膀。  
凌晨的时候本·阿弗莱克有句话说到一半就睡了过去，亨利只好忍着睡意站起身来，把他在床上安置好，盖好被子，甚至为他打通了一次通宵的客服电话，预定了早餐的内容之后，电话那头的声音问他：需要在几点叫醒您？  
他看了看床上熟睡的人，顿了顿，和电话说：取消早餐吧。  
然后他离开房间，电梯向下停在三楼，从三楼顺着铺了大理石的台阶往下走去，整个大厅显得如此空旷，头顶高悬的水晶吊灯也如此之远。门童帮他拦下一辆停在不远处的出租车，他钻进车里报上他酒店的名字，车厢内弥漫着一股淡淡的薯条味，他忽然觉得很放松。  
无论本·阿弗莱克明天是否赴约，亨利·卡维尔都会来这里等他一会。他知道本不会按时起床。本·阿弗莱克甚至不会记得他。他看向一旁的空座位，车内的坐垫还是很整洁，亨利忍不住去想，如果他一开始带本回了他的酒店会怎么样。  
他们可能在出租车内互相按着对方的手，最后是亨利·卡维尔的手覆盖在本的手上，他会告诉本：“我从没干过这样的事情。”  
而对方会告诉他：“你会习惯的，这种事经常发生。”  
“经常发生？”他问，带上了一点疏离。  
本·阿弗莱克撇撇嘴：“发生在别人身上，但我们两个不太一样，亨利。”  
亨利。  
出租车在路口十字路口边上缓缓停下来的时候，亨利·卡维尔才意识到，本·阿弗莱克知道他的名字——在最开始就知道。那家伙在装糊涂吗？那家伙总是装作不知道的样子吗？但是他又确实叫出了一次那个名字。  
这是不是说明，本还是会记得他？  
这一切就像一个美好的梦一样，它在最开始的时候是那么清晰，那么真实，所有的皮肤的触感都还留在你的手指尖，风的经过也能够被你记忆下来，但是当第二天来临的时候，日光之下的梦都如同沐浴球上细腻的泡沫一样消散了。亨利·卡维尔对此的唯一印象就是酒店金碧辉煌的门口的雕塑和喷泉，他的衣服上沾了一片细小的水珠，湿润而冰凉。  
他再一次见到本·阿弗莱克是很久之后了。但是像本·阿弗莱克和亨利·卡维尔这样的人，在杂志和新闻上时常能有见面的机会。就在距离他们下一次见面不到一个月的时候，亨利·卡维尔在娱乐新闻里看见本·阿弗莱克的街拍，他穿着的外套很眼熟。  
2013年他们再一次见面，亨利·卡维尔跟本说的第一件事就是这个。先不说他是纠结了多久才组织好语言询问，总之他还是问出口了，关于那件他的外套的事。  
而对方挠了挠后脑勺，说：“我以为那是我的衣服来着。怪不得大小不很合适。”


	2. 2013

Chapter.2:2013  
电影开拍之前有几个月的准备时间，几位主演都需要去训练的基地进行一些健身，以及必要的动作场景的训练。亨利·卡维尔和本·阿弗莱克在训练区的A区第一次见到盖尔·加朵，她大概是本·阿弗莱克这辈子遇见的最好的人之一，开朗而自信，令屋子里的所有人都有些嫉妒。  
在开拍之前，其实亨利·卡维尔和本·阿弗莱克见面的时间并不多，他们因为训练进度的不同被分到了不同的训练区。偶尔能在统一的大厨房里看见彼此，但是也很少有时间好好聊天。亨利记得有一次他被一口面包干得够呛，加朵提出去帮他再到一杯水，回来的时候把正好走进厨房的本邀请到了同一张餐桌。  
“嘿，训练得怎么样？”亨利吞下两口水，问他。  
本·阿弗莱克给了他一个“认真的吗？老兄！”的眼神，告诉他：“你没尝过蛋白粉的味道吗？”  
餐桌边的所有人都笑了起来，亨利·卡维尔无奈地摇了摇头，而加朵朝吃瘪的亨利眨了眨眼睛。很快她就会发现，这两个人开始频繁地斗嘴，这和她想象的工作氛围很不一样，但算是个意外惊喜，她不用点开博客听那些单口相声也足够让每日的快乐总量达标。  
一开始的本·阿弗莱克似乎有些力不从心，训练走入后期阶段的时候，亨利和加朵就很少在厨房看见本了，他们有时候会在补水休息时间里提起他。  
“也许他们该给他更多的时间的，要知道，变成蝙蝠侠并不是一个很轻松的任务，幸好我不就前才拍了《钢铁之躯》，我有训练基础，你明白吧，但对本来说不是这样。我有些担心他超负荷，这真的不是件简单的事情。”  
加朵擦了擦额头上的汗，把毛巾挂回她的架子上去，投去一个不认同的表情：“我不这么认为，你该等着他到时候出来吓你一跳，他一定是忙着埋头训练呢，我怀疑他是想超过你——你俩之间好像一直在做这种竞争。”  
“我们没有！”亨利睁大了眼睛。  
“是吗，前几天在吃饭的时候比较公里数的是哪两位？”加朵转身离开，重新坐到一台机器面前，“公里数、举重公斤数、臂力……”  
事实证明加朵是对的，当本·阿弗莱克，全新的本·阿弗莱克出现在亨利·卡维尔的面前的时候，他简直就要嫉妒了。  
“我明白了，你就是班级里的好学生，在大家吵吵闹闹说自己什么也没复习作业也没做完的时候，一声不吭的那个好学生；然后你就在期末考试里拿了最高分。你是怎么做到的？”他们在试穿戏服的时候，亨利忍不住调侃。  
“蛋白粉。”本正被好几个工作人员围着，他们努力地把本塞进弹性布制服里，他艰难地扭头看亨利，回答他，顺带补充了一句，“不客气。”  
那之后他们分开来拍摄很多单人的戏份，在不同的拍摄棚里，只有休息时间出来晒太阳。到大规模拍摄外景的时候，每一次休息时间，他们都会跑到他们的房车那儿吃点零食。在那将近一年的时间里面，大多数时候他们都被迫与健康食品作伴，食物很健康但是很枯燥，就连零食也是由营养师安排好的，枯燥的粗粮。  
但是剧组就像一个班级，休息时间就好像春游，能够尽情地一起捧腹大笑，开彼此的玩笑，拍打对方的肩膀。拍摄进入后期三人的打斗戏份的时候，他们开始更多地谈论剧本。  
亨利和本远远地看着加朵像个孩子一样躲在大棚外面透过缝隙往里看里面的搭建进度，然后回来告诉他们她打赌至少得等明天才能全部搭建完毕，也许我们可以请假出去喝杯咖啡，点一块蛋糕。  
亨利把茶杯拿起来：“我可不拿这个打赌。”  
“我打赌今天可以，一次下午茶用不了多少时间，”本说，“但是我们也许该先去问问我们的教练。”  
最后他们成功地开车去附近的镇子上买了蛋糕，加朵多买了一小个马卡龙，她把那个印了碎花的小包装袋放进包里：“我也许不会吃它，但它实在是太可爱了。”  
本·阿弗莱克忽然站起身，他朝亨利宣布：“我也要买一块马卡龙。”  
亨利从报纸里抬起头看了看他，又看了看手里的报纸，他发现他丢掉了他上一次看到的那一行字，目光游离地找了一会无果，他又把目光转向站在他身边看着他的本·阿弗莱克。  
“先说好，我要那最后一块蓝莓夹心的。”他也站了起来。  
结局的戏份作为整部电影的高光时刻，花去了剧组很长的时间，他们有时候在剧组待上好几天，以至于亨利·卡维尔打电话给酒店让酒店工作人员去查看他房间里新买的植物的情况。本·阿弗莱克花的时间要比加朵和亨利都要更多，他后期的重装甲无论是穿上还是脱下都很费力气，通常是亨利留下来等他。  
“我不会说，‘其实你可以先行离开’这种话的。”本·阿弗莱克艰难地把胳膊从道具服装里抽出来。  
“我也不会说，‘我在等你邀请我上你的房车’这种话的。”亨利抱着自己的西装外套，笑着回答。他的衬衫无论是胸前还是手臂都紧绷着，印出里面的肌肉线条来。  
“别打‘本·阿弗莱克’的主意。”本·阿弗莱克再一次艰难地伸出另一只手臂。他说的“本·阿弗莱克”是指他的房车，他给自己的房车起了他自己的名字。这导致他们有时候会在片场听到这样的话：  
“本·阿弗莱克在哪儿？下一场！”  
“他在‘本·阿弗莱克’那儿！”  
“亨利·卡维尔在哪儿？”  
“也在‘本·阿弗莱克’那儿！”  
天已经很晚了，接近凌晨四点，如果他们再耽误一会，太阳就该升起来了。外面很黑，恰好处于黎明前最黑暗的一段时间，过一会，天光就会大片铺开来，浅蓝色的光布上只有云朵像印花一样留存。  
等到本·阿弗莱克卸完妆，走到坐在房车的台阶上的亨利·卡维尔身边的时候，就刚好是那个时间。本的头发很乱，就好像刚从被窝里起来，但他的眼睛闪着光，看上去清醒得可以下象棋，他从亨利侧边的台阶上跳上去，去柜子里给自己找吃的，亨利怀疑他在撕开面包片的时候把一些面包屑弄到了他的头发上，不然没办法解释本·阿弗莱克拍打他的头发的行为。  
亨利·卡维尔那段时间的头发总是很蓬松，大概是因为每天都要涂抹大量发胶，“下班”后又得全部洗掉，导致发丝开始干枯。  
“你的头就像个毛绒球。”本·阿弗莱克递给他一块曲奇。  
“只有小狗和小猫才喜欢玩毛绒球。”亨利·卡维尔指出。  
“噢，是吗，第一天知道这个，”本轻松地跟他开玩笑，“想养一只吗？”  
“好啊，一定给它取名叫本·阿弗莱克，然后带着它去泥浆里滚几圈。”  
本·阿弗莱克大笑起来：“那我一定往你床上跑，别想睡个好觉。”  
他们一起笑了一会，走进房车去沙发上坐下，气氛变得慵懒而随意，还有一些隐秘的私人性。亨利·卡维尔把胳膊放在沙发的靠背上，手按着自己的额头，认真地问他：  
“你总是像这样吗？”  
“像哪样？”本·阿弗莱克转向他，也用了类似的姿势半靠在沙发上。  
“像……很好。片场在一般情况下都很好，但是从来没有这么好。”亨利模模糊糊地解释。  
“先别急着说这是你最美好的一个月——我就知道你接下来要这么说。你的路还很长。”本说。  
“我们的都是。”亨利补充。  
他们在房车里接吻，许多年前亨利·卡维尔以为他们已经错过了最好的时间，但现在似乎当下才是最好的时间，最好的氛围，最好的人。也许在未来，这样的最好还会被继续推翻，但此时此刻，鼻尖相抵的奇异的触感，和摸索着碰到一起的手指传导到心脏的电流，似乎就是一生的全部。  
“化妆师夸你嘴唇很好看。”本忽然提起来。  
“现在闭嘴。”亨利的手碰上本的脸。  
“你刚刚说了‘闭嘴’吗，超人先生？”   
那时候大家把很多在片场开的玩笑话都记在心里，等着发布会和采访宣传的时候拿出来再笑一遍。这就是“此刻”的美妙之处，它让人们全身心沉浸其中，很少去被未来叨扰。但这也是“此刻”的残酷之处，如果未来不会再来了，那些糖分就会在身体里变成一些不健康的东西，会让人觉得自己病了。  
扎克·施耐德经常把他们叫去他的镜头后面的一圈椅子上讲戏，他总是目的明确，带着他想要呈现的东西，把他的世界铺开在画纸上。演员们和导演的关系很独特，他们需要把导演在脑子里播放了一遍又一遍的东西，从导演的脑子里拿出来。  
他们有一次说到超人和蝙蝠侠的关系，他们都为此看了大量的漫画故事，把剧本读了很多遍。亨利·卡维尔真的喜欢这些东西，他总是跟本·阿弗莱克说他很荣幸。本·阿弗莱克想告诉他这些东西都是你争取来的，其实不该说什么“荣幸”还是“不荣幸”，因为这不是像天赋之类的由基因赠予的东西。  
他还是会回复他一句：“你值得这些。等着上映吧。”  
“你要知道，蝙蝠侠和超人就好像DC世界磁场的两极，这两极的存在让世界保持稳定。同时也让他们属于同一片土地。”亨利·卡维尔比划着地球的形状，跟本·阿弗莱克解释。  
“真是个令人羡慕的世界啊，”本·阿弗莱克说，他分心去看亨利的身上到底贴了多少特效贴片，“不像现实世界一样，我们并不那么重要。”  
亨利·卡维尔惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，他有些意外本往不同的方向牵去了思绪，他试图把他拉回来：“噢……我想这取决于对谁很重要。蝙蝠侠对超人就很重要。”  
就好像一杯加了方糖的咖啡依旧能够尝到苦味，一些沉默暧昧无法言说的时刻，他们会觉得他们的距离被拉开了，但不能因此放弃方糖的甜蜜。方糖是多么甜啊，几乎让味蕾失去了感知苦涩的能力。  
拍摄正式进入尾声的时候，他们玩得更加起劲，甚至可以说是有些过火了。本·阿弗莱克拿着塑料枪满片场乱跑，作为超人和神奇女侠的亨利和加朵，当然要肩负起抓捕本·阿弗莱克的责任，他们绕着片场外沿没什么杂物的小道跑，偶尔躲在巨大的道具箱子和繁杂的摄影设备间朝对方“射击”。  
杀青的那天亨利·卡维尔把领带足足重新打了二十七遍，换了四条领带，等得本·阿弗莱克因为衬衫太紧太热而扯掉了一颗纽扣。如果时间能够被定格的话，亨利也许就会许愿让时间定格在这一刻。那是最好的一段时光，所有他喜欢的人都在一起。  
本的航班和亨利的并不一样，他们一起过了安检，并排坐在一条长椅上等待登机。本·阿弗莱克有些心不在焉，但不是因为不远处的炸鸡店和美式咖啡店飘来的香味，但也许是因为更远处一些免税店传来的嘈杂的人声。  
“你总是像这样吗？”亨利·卡维尔又问了他这个问题。  
“像哪样？”他回问。  
“拍完戏之后失魂落魄的样子。好像有些难以忍受正常的生活。”亨利似乎有些担心。  
“当你从小就开始做一个演员，习惯以后，不去演戏就会变成一种难以忍受的事情。”本把目光放在了咖啡店的招牌上，不去看亨利。  
“为什么会很难忍受？”亨利试探性地问，他开始回想自己遇到难以忍受的事情的情况——也许是躺在牙医的椅子上的感受。  
“就好像你不认识你周围的现实世界，”本说，“在片场，我就好像是个刚痊愈的病人。”  
就好像人脱去衣物浸泡到浴缸里的感受，在浴缸里的感受并不算是温暖，而是被灼热环抱，自己的皮肤也微微发烫，像是缓慢地燃烧起来。当你起身离开浴缸的时候，仿佛走入了另一个世界，完成了一次身份的转换，空气对你来说成为了陌生的环境。  
本转头对上亨利的眼睛，他们现在经常这么做，透过眼睛所看到的东西让人心跳加速，让人感觉鲜活地存在着。他的心跳得稍微有些快，呼吸也加快了，他觉得这像是不好的预感，就好像你做在机场大厅里，闭上眼，你的大脑为你自动播放高大的透明玻璃外面咆哮的风声。  
也许是因为离别即将到来的原因，本想。  
“等你到家了，记得给我打电话。”亨利说。  
“看我心情。”  
本·阿弗莱克的航班比他早上大约半小时，亨利·卡维尔在那之前就一直在模拟这样的场景。他不知道他是应该站起来，陪他走一段路，还是应该就坐在那里，等本·阿弗莱克走到入口处，再朝他挥手。  
这一切已经比他想象的要好更多了，把时间的齿轮回调到2005年，他不会想到他会和本·阿弗莱克走到这么远的位置。就好像他们曾就他们的国籍带来的不同习惯做讨论的时候，讲到他们各自的出生地。  
“你出生在加利福尼亚？”他说。其实他早知道，但直接说也许太明显了。  
“你出生的地方其实可以不是你的家乡——但是，好吧，是的。”本像是自己作了一番推理，得出一个妥协承认的结果。  
“我小时候从没想过我会坐那么多的航班，和我的兄弟不一样，他看上去才是那种应该满世界工作的人，而我不是，我更喜欢待在家里。”亨利回忆。  
“我想有时候我们不能替自己做太多决定。”本抿了抿嘴，露出一个弧度很小的微笑来。  
本·阿弗莱克到家后的第一件事情并不是给亨利·卡维尔打电话，他知道亨利·卡维尔的飞机还要过很长时间才落地，在这段时间里，他会把他带去剧组的相机和手机里的照片和视频都导出来。但是仅仅是导出来而已，他永远也不会订购照片印刷的服务。  
回去之后一切都变了，一整年的时间足以改变很多事情，一时间无法适应不同的空气氛围，像是重症病人回光返照后迎来的心跳骤停。本·阿弗莱克不记得自己有没有给亨利·卡维尔打电话了，也许他在等他打电话过来，而与此同时，亨利·卡维尔也许也在等他先打电话过去。  
这有什么的，他们一定还会再见面的，本·阿弗莱克想。他们之后还会有很长的时间，一起去很多的城市，一起翻开旧相册指着里面吊着威亚显得很狼狈的人影大笑；他们还会一起坐在电视节目舒服的沙发上，等着主持人问那些奇奇怪怪的问题，有的问题会很暧昧，这时候他们就会对视。  
只有他们懂得的那一种对视。  
但是本·阿弗莱克一生中最大的错误就是“以为”，那是一些报纸对他的评价，事实上，这是所有人一生中最大的错误。遗憾就是这样产生的。  
2017年过去之后，原本地震频发的那个世界终于分崩离析。他们似乎失去了一切联系，很长的一段时间里，他们没有彼此发送消息。这个时候很多人暴露在闪光灯之下，暴露在访谈文章里，所有人都在谈论那几部电影的事情。但不是他们。他们回到了阴影里，怀着不同的心思。  
有人觉得这依旧是一件有意义的事情，而有的人觉得也许这是个错误的决定。有时候，快乐的回忆恰恰是刺入心脏的匕首，硬糖被熔化成尖锐的刀剑的形状。  
直到最近，亨利·卡维尔开始重新联系本。  
最开始几次，他推脱以工作，但最后他还是回复了邮件。亨利·卡维尔回复他了一个地址，一座英国庄园的度假邀请，很难拒绝。  
“天知道我多庆幸那不是个酒店地址和房间号。”他朝出租车后备箱那儿帮他搬行李的亨利·卡维尔这样说。  
亨利·卡维尔从后备箱边探出一个头，朝他投来疑问的目光。  
“好吧，其实是有点遗憾。”本把墨镜摘下来，补充说。


	3. 2020

Chapter.3:2020  
长时间的飞行后本·阿弗莱克本以为亨利作为东道主会负责好他的午餐，但对方只是指了指停在庄园内的一辆轿车说，这间庄园是他哥哥偶尔会来的，但是已经空置有一段时间。  
“说重点，英国人。”本·阿弗莱克打断他。  
亨利弯起嘴角：“你知道，冰箱里那些发霉的面包都是我处理掉的。”  
“还有呢？”  
“我们开车出去吃，顺便去超市。”  
亨利·卡维尔在本·阿弗莱克要求他在汉堡店附近靠边停车的时候假装专心收听车内广播，本最后把胳膊架在车窗边沿上问他 ：“你看上去像是把行程都安排好了。”  
“就因为没让你吃你在洛杉矶上电视节目也能吃到的东西？”亨利辩解。  
“还有你精心挑选的领带和衬衫。虽然我知道你在健身房里也穿西装，但是我还是忍不住质疑这一行为的必要性。”本·阿弗莱克。  
“我订了桌子，希望你喜欢这家餐馆的羊腿，那是我的最爱。”亨利不自然地转移了话题。他确实花了几个小时在刮胡子和搭配衣服上，“第一印象很重要”，是他的妈妈告诉他的。  
所以现在，一切又像回到了从前的时候，他们再一次一起坐在同一张桌子旁边，这一次没有味道纷杂不纯的威士忌也没有过量的蛋白质，只有加了萝卜片和橙子的炖小羊腿；但这一切又和他们从前的任何一次见面都没有太多的相似之处，他们在这段时间里也几乎变成了不一样的人，他们还需要花上一点时间来把他们记忆里的对方和此时此刻谈天说笑的对方拼接在一起。  
但无论如何，他们发现他们还是喜欢这样的彼此。这也许是时间还没有改变的东西。  
那之后他们去超市采购零食，亨利·卡维尔在没有拍戏工作的假期期间也不会强迫自己对身材管理过于严苛，他和本一起往购物推车里加了些味道很好的即食产品，“虽然拍戏前的训练会很辛苦，但是并不妨碍电影之夜的薯片和可乐。”他一边说一边接过本·阿弗莱克递给他的两提汽水。  
“所以我们会有电影之夜？”本·阿弗莱克问他。  
“是啊，《心灵捕手》。”亨利跟他开玩笑。  
本举起拿着一袋芝士的手，做了一个朝他扔过去的假动作：“我一会就订机票飞回去。”  
他们被收银员认了出来，超市里的人并不多，所以他们不介意停留一会拍个合照再签个名什么的。收银员激动地看着手机里的十几张连拍照的时候，亨利·卡维尔指着本说：“要知道，他一张照片值十万美元，你现在也算是百万富翁了。”  
本·阿弗莱克惊讶地看向他，然后转头跟收银员解释说：“他在开玩笑，一个一点儿也不好笑的旧玩笑罢了。”  
他们走出超市的时候，本立刻开口：“你的记性还真好啊，嗯？那可是，十多年前的事情了。”  
“大概是因为记忆实在过于深刻了，那个时候十万美元对我来说真的算是挺多钱的。之后我还一直在后悔，我本来可以大赚一笔的。”亨利半开玩笑半认真地说。  
“谢天谢地，”本·阿弗莱克摇了摇头，“但是就算现在，我一张照片也卖不到十万美元。”  
“我以为那是值得庆幸的事情。”亨利走到副驾驶那儿为抱着一个大纸袋子的本打开车门。  
“好吧，”本·阿弗莱克歪了歪头，“某种程度上也是，像我这样的话，照片不值钱才是更好的事情。价格越高通常意味着事情越糟糕。”  
“看样子我们都‘深谙此道’了。”亨利说。  
“那是当然，”本·阿弗莱克回答他，“毕竟，最艰难的日子已经过去了。”  
亨利没有回答他的这句话，他们开回了庄园，大致安排了一下之后的行程。  
“所以说你的哥哥交给你一个任务，就是让那座‘恐怖庄园’带上一点生活气息？而我是你请过来的免费劳动力。”本听到那些修剪草坪计划的时候打断亨利。  
“那不是‘恐怖庄园’，这里总是晴天，而且只是杂草稍微多了一点，这……该是一种放松的方式，我们有很长时间不是吗？”  
“半个月后我就得去准备我的新电影了。”本·阿弗莱克提醒他。  
“那也是很长时间，十五天，每天有二十四个小时。”亨利·卡维尔开始给他罗列一些数字，“最重要的是，我们可以一起做这些事情。”  
“好吧，”本往座椅靠背靠过去，“这个理由算得上令人信服。”  
他们似乎允许自己把彼此的关系看作是舞台剧里的两个角色，他们甚至可以不算是主角，但是他们在同一个剧组里。他们拥有各自单独的戏份，拥有和其他人的戏份，只在一些片段里面和对方对话演戏，但他们也有中场休息。在中场休息里，剧情停滞，乐队安静，而演员走动。  
他们就是这么走到一起的。  
车开进庄园，顺着长满杂草的草坪中开辟出来的路一直开到建筑物门下，下车前本扯住亨利的领带把两个人的气息带近，舌头舔过嘴角再在嘴唇上碾磨出一些鲜艳的红色来，然后脸色绯红衣衫不整地从车里走下来。  
下午的时候他们一起坐在地毯上擦拭厨房里的盘子，那些带着金色花边，甚至在周围还能摸到一些浮起的花纹的盘子在窗户洒进来的阳光下泛着光，在一场耗时良久的庄园参观之后，这种只需要坐着就能完成的任务显然得到了认可。  
“我一开始就想问你。”本·阿弗莱克用手指试着抹了抹灰尘，然后用拧干的布搓了搓手指。  
“问什么？”亨利抬起头看他。  
“你是为什么……在这种时候联系我。”本垂下手，他很平静，似乎只是走流程似的问一问，而彼此都知道答案。  
亨利·卡维尔耸了耸肩膀，低下头继续擦拭手里的茶杯：“你说的，本，就像你说的一样——因为艰难的日子已经过去。”  
时至今日，我们似乎都已经能够从过去的一切里跳脱出来。人都容易成为旧日的奴隶，但是时间会把囚徒解放出来。被解放出来的感觉就好像漂浮在自己的灵魂之上，而自己是一具需要去填充的躯壳。他们在一些玩笑话的时候依旧能够开怀大笑，但是在认真的话题的时候已经学会了不再逃避。  
一切的一切，旅途的终点，其实是一句自己对自己的回答。你也许可以回答：“这是值得的。”你也可以回答：“已经过去了。”  
“生活还是要继续，壁炉还是要点上，我们不知道未来将会发生什么，亨利，但我确定的是，过去的那些事情已经无法改变了，就算改变，其实也意义不大了，发生就是发生，发生是一个既是瞬间又是永恒。”本去按了按自己的枕头，试图制造出一个更舒适的弧度。  
他说话的对象此时正从浴室里吹完头发走出来，亨利爬上床的时候能明显感觉到床的塌陷平衡了一些。也许这张床的年份也有些久远了，它很容易就能发出“吱呀吱呀”的声音。  
“你也许漏下了一点，别这么想，本，”他叫他“本”，他很喜欢这个名字，很简单，又很友善，“我们的‘发生’正影响着别人，影响着周围的人和世界上其他角落的人，这不仅仅是你一个人的生活，没有人是脱离他人而存在的。”  
“也许你是对的，”本·阿弗莱克打了个哈欠，把自己往被子里又塞了几厘米，他开始昏昏欲睡了，“别把腿伸过来。”  
第二天早餐的时候他们花了点时间争论修剪草坪的任务该如何分配，庄园里的草坪不在少数,他们一致决定等到他们离开之前再做修剪，毕竟你不知道这些天草由会长高多少厘米。他们把探索池塘和整理果树这些事项放在了前面，这些事情意味着更多的乐趣和更多的共同相处时间。  
亨利·卡维尔不知道从哪儿找来了渔箱和吊杆袋，他们拎着这些装备直奔池塘，却发现池塘比他们想象中的要小一些，似乎不够鱼竿施展。于是他们又跑回仓库去找了网兜，试探性地走进池塘去，摸索池塘里有没有什么鱼。  
本·阿弗莱克把裤腿卷起到膝盖的时候，露出了很多小小的伤疤，看上去像是登山之类的运动被树枝划伤的，还有一些暗色的疤痕淡去的痕迹。  
“在最开始的时候，演戏经常会受伤，比如对爆破点不熟悉，打斗场景不够好，威亚不好控制……你应该经历比我更多才对。”本·阿弗莱克跟他解释。  
“是啊，我曾经在片场受过很严重的伤，从巨大的道具上摔下来了，其实我应该按照训练的动作翻滚落地的，但是……总之出了点意外，但幸好，”亨利看到本的眼神之后迅速地做了结论的解释，“现场的医护非常完备，只留下了一道伤疤，而且伤疤总会褪的。”  
这个池塘里没什么有意思的东西，粘乎乎的水草并没有给他们留下美好的回忆，但是不远处的果树看上去还有些果子，如果不是脚上和腿上乱糟糟的水草们需要被尽快清理掉，他们很有可能直接去爬树。  
“爬树可能还是要小心点，凭借我们两个人的重量，那几棵果树会受不了的。”亨利·卡维尔评估，他还是尽量小心一点，毕竟这座庄园只是暂时属于他们而已。  
庄园相对洛杉矶来说还是少了很多乐趣，比如说这里没有游戏机——本·阿弗莱克难以置信地问亨利：“你当然会有游戏机！就算是在你哥哥的地盘上，你也该把游戏机带过来。”  
“但是游戏机……我不想那么残忍，但是，本，你会影响我的游戏排名的。”  
本·阿弗莱克愣了一下，随后他捂住胸口往厨房的方向走过去，“那有点伤人了，兄弟。”  
“所以我带了点别的东西，”亨利追上去解释，“一个你也不用感到压力就可以使用的东西——”  
本·阿弗莱克转过身来：“什么东西？”  
十分钟以后他们重新坐到了会客厅的地毯上面，亨利·卡维尔甚至还找出一块野餐布来，这让本忍不住调侃说你是不是还要给我们找一顶遮阳伞。总之，他们最后拆开了从超市买来的一些油炸或者膨化的零食，为了防止地毯被弄脏不好清理，乖乖地垫上了野餐布。  
那台被亨利·卡维尔小心翼翼包装好带过来的投影仪开始在唯一的一面新装修的墙面上播放007电影。本·阿弗莱克看了看亨利，最后还是把要出口的话咽了下去。亨利·卡维尔朝他眨了一下眼睛：“要知道，你想要一部既能轻松挑刺的，又能被打斗刺激到的电影，也许这系列会很合适。”  
看几部电影某种程度上来说还算得上是有益身心，但如果在那一个下午就把打算吃一周的零食都解决掉了的话，那就不是个太好的情况了。这更坚定了他们两个人做果酱的信念，亨利知道本·阿弗莱克看到果树的时候就在考虑果酱了。  
“果酱的做法很简单，而且因为非常甜，所以不会一次性吃那么多——能够吃很久。”  
他们还是去买了一批水果，庄园里的果子经过查看之后没能通过他们的质量检测。  
“你知道这里有一只会说话的熊，对吧？”亨利·卡维尔说。  
“住嘴。”  
“我说的‘这里’指的是英国，不是在说庄园。”亨利递给他清洗干净的橙子。  
“住嘴，亨利，”本举起了手里的刀，“我知道你在说我像一只熊。”  
“你是最英俊的那一只，”亨利·卡维尔澄清，“而且那是因为你没剃胡子。”  
“现在住嘴。”本挥了挥手里的刀。  
亨利·卡维尔确实闭嘴了好一阵子，但是当锅子里的果酱发出“咕嘟咕嘟”的声音，本·阿弗莱克往里放糖的时候，他还是忍不住开口了。  
“我很确定，你放的糖太多了，”亨利·卡维尔看着那半锅的糖，笃定地说。  
“不，我很确定，做果酱就需要这么多糖。”本·阿弗莱克毫不客气地反驳。  
有了果酱这样野餐法宝之后，他们就正式把下午茶搬到了户外，清理出一片不那么扎人的草地虽然花了一些功夫，但是两个人躺下来的时候，阳光彻底地占据了他们的身体，暖洋洋的感觉让整个人都放松下来了。  
“你觉得怎么样？”亨利·卡维尔问他。  
在一片浅绿色和金色里，躺着的他们像两个像素点。阳光过于明媚了，几乎淹没了空气，本·阿弗莱克只听到模模糊糊的声音，花了半天的时间才意识到亨利在问他问题。  
“嗯？”他轻轻地哼了几声，“很好，可以登上我，目前，人生中最好的一百件事之一。”  
“原来你还有这个榜单？”亨利·卡维尔笑起来。  
“你也该有一个，这是个真诚的建议，”本说，“真诚的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为这能告诉你，人生是一个连续的轨道，还有更多的，能列在一百件事之内的东西，甚至是十件事情之内的东西。不仅仅是在你的过去，更在你连续的——未来。”  
“你的意思是，我们在一起拍电影的时间，会随着时间的过去慢慢退出你的榜单？”亨利试探着问。  
“是的。”本·阿弗莱克给出了肯定的回答。  
“那……我们是什么关系？”亨利转头看向他，然后他撑起胳膊坐了起来。  
“你知道，拍电影的时间，那是段快乐的时光，但是那只是其中之一，只是，一段快乐的时光。”  
“你得继续说说。”  
本·阿弗莱克坐起身来，他继续说：“这也就意味着，我在期待更多，所以我来了。”  
“那我想，我们想到一块儿去了。”亨利·卡维尔递给他一个小小的东西。  
本·阿弗莱克正想要看清那是什么。  
“你的意思是？”亨利·卡维尔问，  
“你的意思是？”本·阿弗莱克问。  
“我的意思是，”亨利慢慢地说，“我希望你喜欢英国的天气。”  
本·阿弗莱克这下看清了，阳光令人炫目，让那枚在亨利·卡维尔手中的由草绕成的环，大小直径差不多是无名指直径的草戒指，在阳光下仿佛也镶上了几颗钻石。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 你好！我是有涯！  
> 首先非常感谢你对亨本合志的支持！其次，非常感谢你读到这里！  
> 奶盖在最初说想要做一本亨本合志的时候，我就决定要参加，好像说了“要做的话，算我一个吧！”这样的话来着。写一篇亨本，是被罗列在“一生中一定要写的CP”列表里的，非常感谢群里的大家给我这个机会！整篇文章从构思到整理收集信息，写大纲和成文，几乎花去了一整个三月，如果你的阅读体验还算愉快的话，那我也算是完成了我的心愿！  
> 全文分为三个章节，分别截取了我想象中他们人生的胶卷里2005年，2013年和2020年的片段。就好像在很长的一卷人生里，用放大镜细看了这三年中的一些日子。这篇文，大概是我内心深处的亨本。我在搜集他们的一些资料的时候，发现了许许多多的年份的巧合，一边翻着久远的采访，一边也不禁感叹着：世界上果然还是存在着缘分这种东西的吧。虽然说，缘分可能会带来好运也可能带来也许不那么好的事情，但是，这才有了故事和两人交汇的可能。在写作期间我很多次问自己，“那个时候的亨利·卡维尔是什么样子的？”和“那个时候的本·阿弗莱克是什么样子的？”这些问题，对我来说，也好像一次次回到那些日子里一样。  
> 在2005年，一切都在焕新，虽然他们的年龄差有些大，但在这一年，他们依旧能说是“年轻”，我想本·阿弗莱克身上有一种特质，他在那时候一定会给人一种年轻又无畏的感受。而2013年，是故事的真正开头，这时候他们的胶卷开始重叠起来，缠绕起来，比起胶卷，应该更像一排被扯出来再也整理不清楚的磁带。我太喜欢写这一段日子了，它集合了所有的美好，在他们的星光之路上，那一段经历也许将永远被小心地保存。那对参与并获得的人来说，是一段最珍贵的回忆。而2020年，或者说，现在，则完全是不同的了，并不是不同的故事，胶带依旧在延续，只是心境和看法已经不一样了，我们都可以平静地去做出一个自己的评价，交上一份自己的感想了，就好像要做好准备离开上一段旅途，奔赴下一场。  
> 《One of the Best》，对他们来说，其实是一种已经过去的东西，有的人把它放下了，有的人把它珍藏了，但是无论是哪一种，这一个“One”也仅仅是“其中之一”罢了，他们的未来还会有更多的“One”，更多的金色和更多的阳光。  
> 你们也是。  
> 再次感谢。以上就是全部了，谢谢大家。


End file.
